


Sherlock being a tease

by TheTomBoy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dominance, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTomBoy/pseuds/TheTomBoy
Summary: While being bored Sherlock decided he could pass some time by teasing John until the strong army doctor is practically begging.





	Sherlock being a tease

**Author's Note:**

> Warning I guess? It's kinda rough XD Just be prepared

”John?” Sherlock said while walking into the living room, a biscuit in hand. His robe was dragging on the ground behind him from where it hangs loosely down, exposing his shoulders.

John hummed from the couch, his focus on the paper in his hands.

”I’m bored.” The detective complained and sank down in his armchair, munching on the biscuit.

”Call Lestrade.” John offered, still not looking up.

”Already have.” Sherlock said in an ”Obviously” voice, which made John quirk an eyebrow up at him. 

”Nothing. Not a single case.”

Suddenly the newspaper was snatched from John’s hands and thrown to the floor. 

”Hey,” John exclaimed, looking at Sherlock. ”I was reading that.”

”Obviously, I saw you,” Sherlock said in his deepest voice, taking John off guard. It sent tingles straight down to his groin. Slowly Sherlock bent down to grab the arm of the armchair to lean over John, who was now pressing himself back in the chair. 

”Sherlock?” He said with a small, curious grin. Sherlock said nothing, he just gazed into John’s eyes, leaving centimeters between their lips. Close enough to be able to feel the other person’s breath. Soon John could take no more and go in for a kiss, but Sherlock leaned back, a grin on his lips. Stifling a groan John watched as Sherlock shrugged his robe off, leaving him in only his boxers. He fanned himself like he was hot, but John knew he was just teasing. A way to pass the time. He knew this wasn't gonna be a quickie.

Bending over to pick up his robe Sherlock didn't bend his knees, making his butt stand straight up. John watched, his groin starting to tingle. That view was not something you see every day. The deep scars on his back still sent a shock on sadness through him every time he saw them, but right now, he didn't see them. The view of Sherlock’s ass was much more inviting. 

Leaning back up Sherlock put it over his armchair, making him face John again. He had started to earn back some muscle now since John made him eat more. His arms and stomach were much more formed and muscular. Still not a lot of fat, but just enough for it to be healthy. Although he still didn't have a single hair on his chest. 

”That’s it then? You're gonna tease me now?” John asked with a small grin, knowing he would not grin later tonight. ”All night?”

”As long as you can last, doctor,” Sherlock said, looking straight at the other man with the most seducing look John had ever seen. John felt his stomach turn, violently. He was already hard, and Sherlock hadn't even touched him yet. Then Sherlock went over to lean back down over John and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Just that, lips pressed to lips. It was quick, as Sherlock never wanted John to have a chance to kiss him back. 

”Cock,” John mumbled as he already started to feel the irritation of being played with. 

”Not yet.” Sherlock teased, grinning. Then he started to undo John’s button up, which John himself was happy to help with. Soon it was off, and Sherlock leaned down to press gentle kisses from his stomach, up to his chest. Every kiss was soft, like the touch of a feather. John watched Sherlock kiss up his stomach, amazed by his lips. They were so plump, so kissable. And they were doing a fantastic job. 

When Sherlock reached John’s neck, he was already panting, and hard as a rock. When he bit down gently on his pulse point, John snapped. He grabbed Sherlock’s hair, maybe a bit more aggressive than necessary, and kissed him. John kissed him deeper than Sherlock had, and immediately pressed his lower lip in between his. He felt Sherlock grin against him but didn't pull away. He let John kiss him for another ten seconds, before he pulled back, strong enough to get away from John’s grip. Sometimes John forgot how strong Sherlock had become.

”Now I believe it’s time for you to undress too.”

As soon as Sherlock said it, John was on wobbly legs, pulling his pants down. Stepping out of them he removed his socks and boxers and placed his bare feet back on the floor. Sherlock’s gaze went down his body, observing every part on it. John knew he should be uncomfortable under that intense gaze, but it was Sherlock. And as he had seen him before, John knew he didn't need to add any information to his mind palace. He just liked to observe the real thing and not a memory.

”Lay down,” Sherlock whispered in John’s ear and led him to the couch where John lay down on his back. As Sherlock turned around to grab something, he sighed. ”On your stomach. And don’t touch yourself.”

John grinned and flipped over on his stomach. Just as he closed his eyes, he felt two warm thighs press against his own, and the cold lube dripping onto his ass and down the crack. Soon warm hands started to move along this asscheeks. Massaging and clamping them between strong fingers. Soon Sherlock lifted a hand to land a hard slap across one of the cheeks, watching it slowly turn slightly red. John bit his lip to stifle a groan, unsuccessfully. He could feel Sherlock’s satisfaction behind him. He continued to squeeze one cheek in his hand as he leaned over John’s back, his lips were by his ear. 

”Will you behave?” He asked, intentionally blowing hot air by John’s ear. He received a nod.

”Good,” Sherlock replied as he sat back, and slipped one finger in. John bit his lip again, harder this time. As the pain subsided, he let out the breath he held in. John knew he was supposed to breathe, so he did. He took long deep breaths as Sherlock started to pump the finger in and out slowly. 

”Does that feel good? Having my finger all up your ass?” Sherlock asked in that deep, almost vibrating tone of voice. John wanted to groan and cry as his now achingly hard cock was pressed against the leather cushions, but all he could do was a nod. 

”Yeah?” Sherlock said. ”I bet it does. Do you ache to touch your cock? Get some relief?”

John nodded. ”Yes.” He said, biting his knuckle. 

”You can’t. Not yet.” Sherlock said in a warning voice as he slid another finger in, making John groan quietly. 

”Soon you can, while I fuck you from behind. You will come with only my cock in your ass and my touching, no touching yourself. Understood?”

John hummed, breathless as Sherlock started to scissor his fingers, stretching him out even more.

”If you are good and quiet, I will reward you,” Sherlock said. ”If you’re bad, I’ll punish you.”

”And the punishment is?” John asked with a grin, breathless.  
”You will see,” Sherlock said grinning as well, knowing John would not be able to keep quiet. John groaned, getting it too.

As a third finger was in John started to grind against the couch, desperately wanting some contact. Sherlock immediately put a firm hand on his lower back, holding him still. John wanted to groan and cry so desperately but bit his lip. He would not give in yet. Soon a fourth finger was in, and Sherlock was teasing him so much John wanted to just push back into his fingers and fuck himself. Although Sherlock had other plans. John heard him rise from the couch, before sitting back down. Now his cock was pressed up against John's ass, the head of it already by John’s entrance.

”You ready?” Sherlock asked, his voice now warm and caring. John nodded and gave a soft groan before pushing back up against Sherlock’s cock, feeling it press against his entrance, but not enter. He wanted to cry now, and let out another groan. He wanted it now, fast and hard. And a proper handjob too. Although, in that case, he would finish in seconds. And Sherlock didn't want that.

He felt Sherlock grip his hips and push in, and then he couldn’t keep it in anymore. He let out a deep moan as the tip of Sherlock’s cock slid inside of him. 

”On all fours,” Sherlock said, his breathing now heavier and voice darker with arousal. John crawled up on all fours, and Sherlock pressed his back lower down. Then, he pushed deeper in. John pushed back against him with a louder moan as more of Sherlock’s cock went inside him. His back arched, and his fingernails ripped at the couch. 

”Go all in, I can take it.”

But, Sherlock was here to tease. He went slowly, pulling out a few times and leaving John empty and pleading.

”Please,” John begged, feeling some shame with it, but also some more arousal.

”Please what?” Sherlock would growl in his ear, and he snapped.

”Fuck me, Sherlock! Now!”

Sherlock leaned back and gripped his hips again. That commanding voice really turned him on, and John knew that. Now Sherlock pushed all the way in, making John’s arms give out from under him. Forehead resting on his arms John cried out in pleasure as Sherlock started to fuck him, pretty hard. 

”Yes, yes!” He moaned into the couch. The sound of flesh hitting flesh could be heard from anyone down the stairs, along with some harsh breathing. Then Sherlock just stopped, and John almost started to cry. 

”Sherlock please.” He begged as he lifted his head to go back up on all fours, back bent. ”Please.”

”Will you be good?”

”Fuck no.” 

”Then I will have to punish you.”

”Go for it,” John said, now voice filled with desperation. ”Just fuck me!”

He could have screamed in joy when Sherlock gripped his hips again and started to pound into him, making John gasp in surprise. Then his prostate was hit, and John actually screamed out. Sherlock breathed heavily from behind him, and John knew he was failing to tease him. Sherlock was giving in now. But just as John had thought that a hard slap landed on his left ass cheek, and he groaned in pain. Yes, it hurt, but something about it added to his painfully hard cock. Something about being spanked turned him on.

”More.” He groaned, not realizing his mistake. If Sherlock knew he wanted it, he wouldn't give it. Instead, he continued to pound into him, hitting his prostate over and over again. Sherlock leaned over John’s back, grabbed his cock, and pumped it in time with his trusts. The moment he grabbed his cock, John cried out, and he pumped it faster. Then John came harder than he had ever done in his life, all over the couch, clenching down almost painfully on Sherlock’s cock. He moaned loudly as white cum landed on the brown couch, and Sherlock pumped his now sensitive cock pretty roughly. As wave after wave of the overstimulation hit him, he started to scream. He grabbed the hand touching him but didn't stop him.

Five thrusts later Sherlock released into him but didn't stop pumping his cock. John pressed back into Sherlock to avoid the touching by reflex but didn't get very far. Soon a second orgasm started to build up, and he started moaning again, now in pleasure. As the second orgasm hit him, a tear fell from his pressed closed eye. The orgasm was so intense he screamed again, leaning his head back against Sherlock’s shoulder. This time Sherlock let his cock go, and kissed his neck softly. 

It took John a while to get his breathing back under control, and when he did Sherlock pulled out. Soon John could feel the hot sticky liquid run down his thigh but didn't move.

”You cock.” John breathed. ”You utter..utter cock.”

”Heard you the first time,” Sherlock said, and John could hear the grin in his voice.

John turned around and reached up to grab Sherlock’s neck to pull him in for a kiss. And now it was a tired, loving kiss, which Sherlock returned, grabbing John’s neck as well. When they both leaned back, John tried to stifle a yawn, unsuccessfully. Sherlock smiled and went to grab him a blanket, and a towel. John dried himself off before snuggling up in the blanket. 

”Want some tea?.” Sherlock asked with a far too innocent smile.

John hummed, but before Sherlock could leave he grabbed his wrist. Sherlock looked back, clueless to what John wanted. With a sigh and a look, John pulled, until Sherlock got what he wanted and leaned down for another kiss before he went to the kitchen. John watched Sherlock’s naked butt all the way to the kitchen, and while he was making their tea. How he had been so lucky to meet this man was beyond him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo if you enjoyed this, it really means a lot to me ^w^


End file.
